Town Hotel
The Town Hotel is an important building in your town. It cannot be demolished, but can be redesigned. Buddy resides at the hotel and is the sole staff member. The hotel is two stories, but only the second floor may be accessed by Buddy and registered guests (in other words, you cannot go in the elevator). New potential residents arrive in the morning at the local hotel, but they all leave at night. There may be one to five new Sims in the hotel on any given morning, depending on your current Star Level. If you have exhausted all possibilities for people at your current Star Level, no new folks will appear until your level increases. You may choose one guest to move into your town. Once they accept your request to move them in, you'll have to immediately find a vacant lot to put their new house in. Inviting Back Sims If you've spoken to a Sim in the hotel, didn't move them in, and then decide to move them in but find they are not in the hotel, you can use their profile in the Relationship Book to invite them back. They will appear the next day. History According to Rosalyn P. Marshall, the hotel used to have an owner, concierge, and a maid, but they all left after the Essence Creator disappeared. Buddy was the only one to remain at the hotel. However, even after reaching Star Level 5, there will be no new employees. Move-In Glitch This glitch apparently occurs when you invite a Sim to move in, then save and quit the game. When you get back on the game, you will not be able to move in the Sim you invited. The game will freeze if you try to invite in another Sim, and the Sim you had invited into the hotel will not appear in the hotel. It will also freeze if you try to invite them back via Relationship Book. No solution has yet been found for this glitch, and it still remains in [[MySims (PC)|PC version of MySims]]. ''MySims Party'' (Wii) In your town, Buddy owns another hotel where visitors of the festivals stay. However, it serves no purpose to the main gameplay, except as a setting for the minigame Bell Hopscotch. In this town, Buddy has four workers to help him run the hotel and the minigame hosted there. They will take the participants' luggage from the counter to the elevator to be brought up to the rooms. ''MySims Party'' (DS) The mini game Vroom Service takes place in the hotel. This is the first time the player can access the upper levels. ''MySims Racing'' (DS) Buddy runs a Hotel Business in DS version of MySims Racing. Trivia *The music in the Grocery Store in The Sims 3 is the same as the music in the hotel. *There are other bellhops shown in MySims Party during Buddy's minigame, Bell Hopscotch, despite the fact he's the only bellhop in MySims. **These bellhops seem to be like clones of Buddy; the only differences between them are their hair color. * In MySims this building, along with the Town Hall and your house and workshop, is the only house you can not kick out. **This is also one of the only house locations you can't have another Sim in. *Due to new Sims being chosen at random to stay at the hotel on any given day, it is by far the most common place for Sims to fight. Category:MySims Game Aspects